Dalszövegek
Összes ABC sorrendben :[[1920]] :[[A Betlehemi csillag üzenete]] :[[A bohóc, a tigris, az oroszlán]] :[[A búcsú]] :[[A bujdosni se tudó szegénylegény éneke]] :[[A bújdosó imája]] :[[A bűn]] :[[A csend partján]] :[[A fenyőfa éneke]] :[[A forrás felé dalszöveg|A forrás felé]] :[[A föld köldökén]] :[[A Föld középpontjában]] :[[A gyermekeim]] / My children :[[A gyűlés]] :[[A háborúk után]] (Chernobyl 1986) – After the wars :[[A hangok gyermekei]] :[[A harangok dala]] :[[A három királyok napkeletről]] :[[A hatalom]] :[[A hazafi]] :[[A híd]] :[[A Himalája magyar remetéje]] :[[A holtak lelke]] :[[A hősök emléke]] :[[A jászolnál]] :[[A játék]] :[[A jel I|A jel]] :[[A jel II|A jel]] :[[A jövő zenéje dalszöveg|A jövő zenéje]] :[[A katica pettyei]] :[[A kép]] :[[A keresztút]] :[[A kiképzés]] :[[A kisharang]] :[[A komáromi hídon át]] :[[A költő]] :[[A láthatatlan lobogó]] :[[A látó ember]] :[[A lovak álma dalszöveg|A lovak álma]] :[[A Margit híd]] :[[A megbánás]] :[[A Megfeszített dalszöveg|A Megfeszített]] :[[A mester]] :[[A mocsárban]] :[[A Nagy Generáció temetésére]] :[[A nagyenyedi szolgadiák]] :[[A Nap fiai]] :[[A nemzetgyűlésben – Pest, 1848. július 5.]] :[[A phouktáli kolostorban]] :[[A politika]] :[[A régi ház helyén]] :[[A reménység hídja]] :[[A reménység temploma dalszöveg|A reménység temploma]] :[[A sámán szerelme dalszöveg|A sámán szerelme]] :[[A senki falujában]] :[[A szabadság útja]] :[[A székelyek szentje dalszöveg|A székelyek szentje]] :[[A szerelemtől végleg eloldva]] :[[A szeretet az egyetlen]] :[[A szeretet hídja dalszöveg|A szeretet hídja]] :[[A szeretet himnusza]] :[[A tanítványok]] :[[A téli csillag meséje]] :[[A tenger partján]] :[[A titkos lány]] :[[A történet I|A történet]] :[[A történet II|A történet]] :[[A tudós és a lány]] :[[A Tűzlány álma]] :[[A vándor]] :[[A város szélén]] :[[A verseny]] :[[A vezér]] :[[A vízió]] :[[A Vöröstoronyi szorosban]] :[[A XIX. század költői]] :[[A XIX. század költői]] :[[Add a kezed]] :[[Add nekem]] :[[Adjátok vissza a hegyeimet!dalszöveg|Adjátok vissza a hegyeimet]] :[[Adjátok vissza…]] :[[Adjon az Isten]] / May the Lord Provide :[[Agnus Dei]] :[[Ahogy Isten kéri]] :[[Air]] :[[Akit nem fog az átok]] :[[Akkor]] :[[Áldassék a neved forradalom]] :[[Áldott a kenyér]] :[[Áldozat]] :[[Alig volt zöld]] / It Hardly Was Green :[[Alleluja]] :[[Álmából felsír a csecsemő]] :[[Álmodj álmot álmodót dalszöveg|Álmodj álmot álmodót]] :[[Álmunk halála]] :[[Álom]] :[[Amíg élünk]] :[[Amikor a mama veszekszik]] :[[Amikor eljöttél]] :[[Angyali üdvözlet]] :[[Angyalok asztalodon]] :[[Anna halála]] :[[Anya dúdolja]] :[[Anya, apa, hazajöttek]] :[[Anyám álmai]] :[[Anyám és apám]] :[[Anyám ül, mint egy óriás]] :[[Anyám I.|Anyám]] :[[Anyám II.|Anyám]] :[[Anyának szóló]] :[[Anyu, végy egy hegyet nekem]] :[[Apám]] :[[Appassionato languendo]] :[[Arsis]] :[[Astor parki éjszaka]] :[[Asztali muzsika]] :[[Attacca affrettando]] :[[Ave Maria]] :[[Az áldozat]] :[[Az alku]] :[[Az alvó házak utcája]] :[[Az angyali üdvözlet]] :[[Az árulás]] :[[Az áruló]] :[[Az átok]] :[[Az egyetlen út]] :[[Az élet csak áru]] :[[Az első vér a köveken]] :[[Az én madaraim]] :[[Az én népem]] :[[Az erdélyi hadsereg]] :[[Az eskü]] :[[Az esztenán]] :[[Az igazság pillanata]] :[[Az igazság ünnepe]] :[[Az ígéret]] :[[Az ima]] :[[Az Isten háta mögött]] :[[Az ítélet]] :[[Az olajfák hegyén]] :[[Az országút előttem]] :[[Az otthon]] :[[Az örökkévalóság ösvényén]] :[[Az ötödik ég jóslata]] :[[Az új király]] :[[Az Úr sorsot rendelt]] :[[Az utolsó farsang]] :[[Az utolsó felszállás dalszöveg|Az utolsó felszállás]] :[[Az utolsó nemzedék]] :[[Az utolsó vacsora]] :[[Az ünnep]] :[[Baby bride]] :[[Bájoló]] :[[Balaton, Badacsony]] :[[Bánat és öröm]] :[[Battuta animato]] :[[Beavatás]] :[[Benedicamus Domino]] :[[Betlehemi csillag]] :[[Betlehemi játék a királyok érkezéséről]] :[[Betlehemi királyok dalszöveg|Betlehemi királyok]] :[[Bill kapitány blues cirkusza dalszöveg|Bill kapitány blues cirkusza]] / Cap. Bill's blues circus :[[Bill kapitány blues I.]] / Cap. Bill's first blues :[[Bill Kapitány imája]] :[[Biztató]] :[[Boldog az életünk, jó a király]] :[[Budapest – Amsterdam]] :[[Budapest - Amszterdam]] / From Budapest to Amsterdam :[[Bugaci kukacok]] :[[Credo]] :[[Cross talks]] :[[Csak egy játék]] :[[Csak egyszer úgy legyen]] :[[Csak Neked, aki tudja]] :[[Csak te legyél]] :[[Csak téged]] :[[Csak zene, semmi más]] :[[Csata]] :[[Csillagok ösvényén]] :[[Csillagok, csillagok]] :[[Csillagok, fáklyák, világítótornyok]] :[[Csillagvándor]] :[[Csíz fészek]] :[[Csodafiú-szarvas részlet]] :[[Csomakőrösi csillagok]] :[[Dal]] :[[Dalol a honvágy]] :[[December 5.]] :[[December]] :[[Délibáb]] :[[Dies Irae]] :[[Diósdi hajnal]] :[[Dob, szó, hang]] :[[Dzsungária álma]] :[[Ébredj magyar!]] :[[Egér Egon éhes]] :[[Egérút]] :[[Égi leszállópálya]] :[[Égjen neked a fény dalszöveg|Égjen neked a fény]] :[[Egy ágyon, egy kenyéren]] / Common Bed, Common Bread :[[Egy angyal mindent lát]] :[[Egy csepp emberség]] :[[Egy gondolat bánt engemet]] :[[Egy színész emlékére]] :[[Egyedül az arénában]] :[[Egyedül az úton]] :[[Egyedül]] :[[Egyetem Göttingenben]] :[[Egyszer majd szép lesz minden]] :[[Éjféli hangulat]] :[[Elektra mindörökké dalszöveg|Elektra mindörökké]] :[[Elektra mindörökké II.]] :[[Elektra tánca]] :[[Élet vagy halál dalszöveg|Élet vagy halál]] :[[Életre élet jön]] :[[Elképesztő blues]] / Astonishing blues :[[Elmenni messze]] – Going far away :[[Előhang]] :[[Előhang]] :[[Első szerelem]] :[[Elveszített kézszorítás]] :[[Elvették]] :[[Emlékkönyvbe]] :[[Én Istenem]] :[[Ének]] :[[Enyém lesz a fény]] :[[Epilog]] :[[Eredj, ha tudsz]] :[[Érintés]] :[[Érintsen meg a fény]] :[[Esik a hó Szabó|Esik a hó]] :[[Esik a hó Tóth|Esik a hó]] :[[Esküvő]] :[[Eső utáni szivárvány]] :[[Este jó...]] :[[Európa csendes]] :[[Európa közepén]] :[[Ez a hely a tiéd]] :[[Ez az ország a hazád]] :[[Ez nekem Magyarország]] :[[Ezeréves virág]] :[[Ezüsthíd]] :[[Fahíd csángó földön]] :[[Farkasok éneke dalszöveg|Farkasok éneke]] :[[Fehér szobában, fehér virág]] / White flower in a white rom :[[Fekete vonat blues]] / Black train blues :[[Fel a hegyre]] :[[Feleség, rajtam ne siránkozz]] :[[Felhők között az Ég]] :[[Fény a fényhez]] :[[Fenyő a hegytetőn]] :[[Fohász]] :[[Folytassátok holnap]] :[[Forest fire]] :[[Forszázs]] :[[Füstbe ment terv]] :[[Galonyai szél]] :[[Giocoso]] :[[Gloria]] :[[Going home]] :[[Gondolatot gondoltam]] :[[Gondolj arra, hogy túléld a mát]] :[[Gondoltam rólad...]] :[[Good morning]] :[[Gyere fel este Pataki Mária]] :[[Gyere ki te gyöngyvirág]] / Lily-of-the Valley :[[Gyilkos kéz]] :[[Ha az erdő elindul]] :[[Ha lemegy a nap]] :[[Ha meghalok]] – When I die, If I Die :[[Ha messze mész]] :[[Ha nem jöttél volna]] :[[Ha valaki jönne...]] :[[Ha visszatérek]] :[[Hajnalban]] :[[Hálaadó körmenet]] :[[Halálos tánc]] / Dance of death :[[Hallod-e te szelídecske?]] :[[Hantjukon vér virágzik]] :[[Harminc év]] :[[Három harang]] :[[Három határ|Három határ, három halál]] – Three borders, three death :[[Három királyok]] :[[Három napja]] :[[Háromszéki gyerekvers]] :[[Hat gágogó vadliba]] :[[Hatalmas vagy]] :[[Hatvan csapás dalszöveg|Hatvan csapás]] :[[Házat épít hód koma]] :[[Házsongárdi temetőben]] :[[Hét év után]] :[[Híd az égig]] :[[Highwayman]] :[[Himnuszok rossz időkben]] :[[Himnusztöredék]] :[[Hintáznak hárman]] :[[Szegénylegény|Hogy élek, úgy élek]] :[[Hogy valaha találkozzunk]] :[[Hóhér blues]] :[[Hol vannak a vitézek?]] :[[Hol volt, hol nem]] :[[Holdfényt vetettem]] :[[Homokból és ködből építő ember]] :[[Hontalanság hitvallása]] :[[Hosanna in excelsis deo]] :[[Hosanna In Excelsis Deo]] :[[Hová indulsz? Hová térsz? dalszöveg|Hová indulsz? Hová térsz?]] :[[Hunnai]] :[[Húzd a harangot dalszöveg|Húzd a harangot]] :[[I swear she bleeds]] :[[I.M. Gróf Czegei Wass Albert]] :[[Igazat mondj, ne valót]] :[[Ilju haramia]] / Ilyu Hihwayman :[[Ima]] :[[In Memoriam Mr. J.L.]] :[[In memoriam...]] :[[Intermezzo]] :[[Intések fiamnak]] :[[Ismeretlenül]] :[[Isten ujja megérintett]] :[[Istenszéke előtt]] :[[Itt érték az ember]] :[[Itt van a szép karácsony]] :[[Játék karácsonykor dalszöveg|Játék karácsonykor]] :[[Játsszuk újra el]] :[[Jelek]] :[[Jelenés]] :[[Jó szánút, jó fejsze]] :[[Jó volna]] :[[József és Mária]] :[[Jöjj be szobámba]] / Come in My Brower :[[Jöjjön el a Te országod dalszöveg|Jöjjön el a Te országod]] :[[Jönnek!]] :[[Jut az ember]] :[[Kalotaszegi hajnali zsoltár]] :[[Kapuk dalszöveg|Kapuk]] :[[Karácsony (részlet III.)]] :[[Karácsony (részlet I-II.)]] :[[Karácsony édes ünnepén]] :[[Karácsony felé]] :[[Karácsony Szabolcska|Karácsony]] :[[Karácsony Utassy|Karácsony]] :[[Karácsonyéji ár(v)ulás]] :[[Karácsonyi ének Emőd|Karácsonyi ének]] :[[Karácsonyi ének Babits|Karácsonyi ének]] :[[Karácsonyi himnusz]] :[[Karácsonyi ima]] :[[Karácsonyi imádság]] :[[Karácsonyi készülődés]] :[[Katonai eskütétel, 1848. június 24.]] :[[Kavicsok]] :[[Keddig várlak]] :[[Kedvesem]] / My sweetheart :[[Keep on dreaming]] :[[Kell még a tiszta szív]] :[[Kell még egy szó dalszöveg|Kell még egy szó]] :[[Kéne egy üveg bor]] :[[Kérdező]] :[[Kérés]] :[[Kereszt a faluvégen]] :[[Kesergő szerelem]] :[[Két ifjú szív]] :[[Ki szívét osztja szét]] :[[Kicsi madár]] :[[Kifulladásig]] :[[Kik érted haltak szent világszabadság!]] :[[Kinek nem jó...]] :[[Kiöntött vándor]] :[[Kis karácsonyi ének]] :[[Kis mézgyűjtő]] :[[Kísértés]] :[[Kisfiaim, kicsi lányom]] :[[Kitaszított]] :[[Kiválasztás]] :[[Kocsma blues]] / Pub blues :[[Kopogtass be hozzám]] :[[Könyörgés]] :[[Kőrösi Ágnes]] :[[Köszöntelek karácsony]] :[[Kötelékben]] :[[Kurán Gergő balladája]] :[[Kyrie]] :[[Lámpás emberek]] :[[Lánykérés]] :[[Lányok a tónál]] :[[Lassan hát vége lesz]] :[[László és Adelhaid]] :[[László herceg balladája]] :[[Lát-e, aki lát]] :[[Légy te a jel]] :[[Legyen béke]] :[[Legyen már elég]] :[[Legyen még szenvedély, csak te és én]] :[[Legyen még szenvedély, ha megérint a fény]] :[[Lekváros bukta]] :[[Lélekutazás]] :[[Lepke képzelet]] :[[Lesz egy asztal]] :[[Lesz újra szép]] :[[Lesz végső ítélet]] :[[Levelek a távolba]] :[[Life Is Do Or Die]] :[[Lila-fehér sárkány]] :[[Lines in my old book]] :[[Lovasroham]] :[[Love is all]] :[[Ma éjjel]] :[[Macedon Express]] / Macedonian Express :[[Macedon Express]] / Macedonian Express :[[Magadat vállalni kell dalszöveg|Magadat vállalni kell]] :[[Magadat vállalni kell]] :[[Magyar ballada dalszöveg|Magyar ballada]] :[[Magyar golgota|A magyar golgota]] :[[Magyar mese]] :[[Magyar rapszódia dalszöveg|Magyar rapszódia]] – Hungarian rhapsody :[[Magyarnak lenni hivatásunk dalszöveg|Magyarnak lenni hivatásunk]] :[[Magyarországon születtem]] :[[Májusi rózsa]] :[[Malinconico]] :[[Maradunk]] :[[Március 15]] :[[Mária imája]] :[[Marziale]] :[[Meddig várjunk...]] :[[Még egy szó]] :[[Még várj]] :[[Megtalálni oly nehéz a gyönyör ritmusát]] :[[Megvárom míg sötét lesz]] :[[Menekülés]] :[[Mese]] :[[Mezőségi hajnal]] :[[Mi Atyánk]] :[[Mi az én vétkem II.]] :[[Mi az én vétkem?]] :[[Mielőtt bármi]] :[[Miklós vitéz]] – Michael the Knight :[[Minden eladó]] :[[Mindenkinek minden nap]] :[[Mindennapi szerelem]] :[[Miserioso]] :[[Molto concitato]] :[[Mondd, gondolsz-e rám]] :[[Mondjátok meg, ha keresnének...]] :[[Most és mindörökké]] :[[Most még]] :[[Most vagy soha]] :[[Nagyapám Pantol Márton]] :[[Nagyon fáj]] :[[Nagyon fáj]] :[[Napköszöntő]] :[[Napköszöntő]] :[[Ne légy tücsök]] :[[Ne még]] :[[Ne sírj]] - /Don’t cry baby, Don't Cry/ :[[Négy öregember]] :[[Negyvenhárom hónap]] :[[Nehéz szerelemben]] :[[Nem én tettem]] :[[Nem érdekel ki a király]] :[[Nem hívlak fel előre]] :[[Nem kell megálmodni már]] :[[Nem késő]] :[[Nem magamért kiáltok]] :[[Nem szeretsz]] :[[Nem új szavak jönnek]] :[[Nem vagyok eladó]] :[[Nem voltam, nem vagyok]] :[[Népdal]] – Folksong :[[Névtelen utazó]] :[[Névtelen utazó]] :[[Nimród unokája]] :[[Nincs két ország]] :[[Nincs más hely]] :[[Nincs más út]] :[[Nincs szó, nincs jel]] :[[Nyájhívogató]] :[[Nyitány]] :[[Nyújtsd felém kezed]] :[[Om mani padme hum]] :[[Öleld át, ki melletted áll]] :[[Ölni csak a pénzért kell...]] :[[Őrizz meg engem dalszöveg I.|Őrizz meg engem]] :[[Őrizz meg engem dalszöveg II.|Őrizz meg engem]] :[[Őrző vigyázz!]] :[[Ősz]] :[[Pál huszár]] – Paul the Hussar :[[Para todo el mundo cada día]] :[[Parancs]] :[[Párizs, 1848. március 15.]] :[[Pásztorok, pásztorok]] :[[Péntek esti blues]] :[[Pest, 1848. március 15.]] :[[Piéta]] :[[Pisti paripája]] :[[Pogány köszöntő]] :[[Pokolra mentek a dudások]] – The pipers went to hell :[[Pozsony, Bécs, 1848. március 15.]] :[[Privát levél dalszöveg|Privát levél]] :[[Profán áldozat - Fohász]] :[[Prolog]] :[[Psalmus riminiscencia]] :[[Quo vadis Domine]] :[[Ráolvasó ének]] :[[Rejtelmek]] :[[Rekedten száll az ének]] / Hoarse melody flying :[[Resurrexit Alleluia]] :[[Részlet Máté Evangéliumából]] :[[Részlet Pál első leveléből a Korinthusbeliekhez]] :[[Révület II.|Révület]] :[[Révület]] :[[Rex Gloriae]] :[[Romalány blues]] / Gipsy girl blues :[[Sacra Corona dalszöveg I.|Sacra Corona]] :[[Sacra Corona dalszöveg II|Sacra Corona]] :[[Saltato rustico]] :[[Sanctus]] :[[Segítő szellemek]] :[[Semmi az egész]] :[[Senki sem felejthet]] :[[Sivatagi vihar]] :[[Soha és mindig]] :[[Spanyol álom]] – Spanish dream :[[Suttog a fenyves]] :[[Süss fel nap]] :[[Szabadság, szerelem]] :[[Szamárlázadás dalszöveg|Szamárlázadás]] :[[Szárnya tört madár]] :[[Szarvasűzés]] / Stag hunting :[[Szegénylegény]] – Highwayman :[[A bujdosni se tudó szegénylegény éneke|Szegénylegények]] :[[Szemeid csillagok]] :[[Szép fenyő]] :[[Szerelem a tűzben]] :[[Szerelem]] :[[Szerelemes nimfa levele]] :[[Szerelmem Afrika]] :[[Szerelmem Elektra]] :[[Szerelmi ciklus]] :[[Szeressétek egymást]] :[[Szeretlek akkor is…]] :[[Szeretnélek egyszer]] :[[Szeretni jó]] :[[Szóljon aki látta]] :[[Szunnyadj kisbaba]] :[[Take a giant step]] :[[Találkozás]] :[[Táltosok fiai dalszöveg|Táltosok fiai]] :[[Tavaszi szél]] :[[Te Deum]] :[[Te Deum]] :[[Te is, meg én is]] :[[Tedd, hogy szeressem]] :[[Téli éjszaka]] :[[Téli éjszaka]] :[[Téli erdő]] :[[Telihold, fehérkenyér]] :[[Templom és iskola]] :[[Térdelek előtted]] :[[Testvérek]] :[[Thesis]] :[[Tilos a vízió]] :[[Tizenegy esztendős voltam]] :[[Tószunnyadó]] :[[Törött gerincű nemzedék]] :[[Trák attak]] / Thracian Attack :[[Trianon]] :[[Tuba mirum]] :[[Tudod, minden nehezebb most]] :[[Túl vagy már mindenen]] :[[Tűztánc]] :[[Úgy maradj nekem]] :[[Újkori hídavatás]] :[[Újra kell kezdeni mindent]] :[[Út a végtelenbe]] :[[Utánad kószálok]] :[[Utazz messze]] :[[Úton a mélybe]] :[[Úton a pusztaságban]] :[[Úton Erdélybe]] :[[Úton hazafelé II|Úton hazafelé]] :[[Úton hazafelé]] :[[Útszéli Krisztusok]] :[[Üvöltsön a szél]] / The wind should howl :[[Üzenet a végekről]] – Message from the marches :[[Üzenet haza]] :[[Üzenet…]] :[[Vágyakozás]] :[[Valami kell]] :[[Vállat a vállhoz]] :[[Vallomás]] :[[Van egy szó szerelem]] :[[Vándordal]] :[[Várjuk meg amíg este lesz]] :[[Védelmezz!]] / Protect Me :[[Végtelen ballada]] :[[Végül]] :[[Veled leszek én]] :[[Véren vett ország]] :[[Verespatak]] :[[Világhegy]] :[[Világok világa Magyarország dalszöveg|Világok világa Magyarország]] :[[Vissza a földre]] :[[Volt apám, volt anyám]] :[[Volt egyszer egy rózsa]] :[[Who Knows who]] :[[Zangla kapujában]] :[[Záróvers]] :[[Zene karácsonykor]] :[[Zöld ág késekkel]] :[[Zöld szemű rózsa]] / Rose of Green Eyes :[[Zúg március]] :[[Zuhogott az eső]] :[[Zsoltár]] :[[Julianus barát]] :[[Nap fia égen]] :[[Álom]] :[[Pogány ünnep]] :[[A hegyeken túl]] :[[Felszentelés és átok]] :[[Lány a kútnál]] :[[Megkísértés – Apage Satanas]] :[[Mondd el nekem]] :[[Domine Jesu Christe]] :[[Mise]] :[[Hazatérés]] :[[Kétség és bizonyosság]] :[[Requiem eternam]] :[[Attak]] :[[Inte Domina speravi]] :[[Tél a hegyek között]] :[[Te Deum a sivatagban]] :[[Döngjön a föld, befogadta fiát]] :[[Fehérlófia, Isten szülötte]] Megjelenés éve szerint Típus szerint Megzenésített versek :[[Szép fenyő]] :[[Nyájhívogató]] :[[Itt van a szép karácsony]] :[[Három királyok]] :[[Betlehemi királyok dalszöveg|Betlehemi királyok]] :[[Téli éjszaka]] :[[Kis karácsonyi ének]] :[[Esik a hó]] :[[Suttog a fenyves]] :[[Csodafiú-szarvas részlet]] :[[Karácsony felé]] :[[Téli éjszaka]] :[[A három királyok napkeletről]] :[[Játék karácsonykor dalszöveg|Játék karácsonykor]] :[[Anyu, végy egy hegyet nekem]] :[[Anya, apa, hazajöttek]] :[[Este jó...]] :[[Májusi rózsa]] :[[Anya dúdolja]] :[[Anyám I.|Anyám]] :[[Könyörgés]] :[[Füstbe ment terv]] :[[Anyának szóló]] :[[Vándordal]] :[[Kérdező]] :[[Anyám ül, mint egy óriás]] :[[Dal]] :[[Anyám II.|Anyám]] :[[Zsoltár]] :[[Add a kezed]] :[[Ha valaki jönne...]] :[[Rejtelmek]] :[[Bájoló]] :[[Esik a hó]] :[[Első szerelem]] :[[Zöld ág késekkel]] :[[Ének]] :[[Három napja]] :[[Mindennapi szerelem]] :[[Tószunnyadó]] :[[Nehéz szerelemben]] :[[Zúg március]] :[[A XIX. század költői]] :[[Halhatatlan a lélek]] :[[Fa leszek, ha fának vagy virága]] :[[Március 15]] :[[Nemzeti dal]]??? :[[Szabadság, szerelem]] :[[Egy gondolat bánt engemet]] :[[Himnusztöredék]] :[[A vén zászlótartó]] :[[Az erdélyi hadsereg]] :[[A harangok dala]] :[[Csatában]] :[[Európa csendes]] :[[Kik érted haltak]] :[[A költő visszatér dalszöveg|A költő visszatér]] :[[Nem szeretsz]] :[[Semmi az egész]] :[[A szerelemtől végleg eloldva]] :[[Feleség, rajtam ne siránkozz]] :[[Coda]]??? :[[Szeretlek]] :[[Ha visszatérek]] :[[Dalol a honvágy]] :[[Hontalanság hitvallása]] :[[A bújdosó imája]] :[[Házsongárdi temetőben]]??? :[[Véren vett ország]] :[[Fenyő a hegytetőn]] :[[A láthatatlan lobogó]] :[[Záróvers]] :[[Üzenet haza]] :[[Szamárlázadás dalszöveg|Szamárlázadás]] :[[Hintáznak hárman]] :[[Lekváros bukta]] :[[A kisharang]] :[[Egérút]] :[[Ne légy tücsök]] :[[Téli erdő]] :[[Pisti paripája]] :[[Kiöntött vándor]] :[[Telihold, fehérkenyér]] :[[A katica pettyei]] :[[Kis mézgyűjtő]] :[[Hat gágogó vadliba]] :[[Házat épít hód koma]] :[[Bugaci kukacok]] :[[Délibáb]] :[[Egér Egon éhes]] :[[Lila-fehér sárkány]] :[[Ősz]] :[[Csíz fészek]] :[[Balaton, Badacsony]] :[[Lepke képzelet]] :[[Köszöntelek karácsony]] :[[Háromszéki gyerekvers]]??? :[[Karácsonyi ének]] :[[Karácsony Utassy|Karácsony]] :[[Szunnyadj kisbaba]] :[[Karácsony (részlet I-II.)]] :[[Karácsony (részlet III.)]] :[[Karácsonyi készülődés]] :[[Karácsonyi ének]] :[[Karácsony édes ünnepén]] :[[Karácsonyi ima]] :[[Betlehemi csillag]] :[[December]] :[[Karácsony Szabolcska|Karácsony]] :[[Karácsonyi himnusz]] :[[A fenyőfa éneke]] :[[Karácsonyéji ár(v)ulás]] :[[Karácsonyi imádság]] :[[Egy ágyon egy kenyéren]] :[[Zsoltár]] Adassék nekik gyönyörűség??? :[[Holdfényt vetettem]] :[[Bíztató]] :[[Jut az ember]] :[[Betlehemi királyok]] (Betlehemi játék a királyok érkezéséről) :[[Ha meghalok]] :[[Adjon az Isten]] :[[Ilju haramia]] :[[Szóljon aki látta]] :[[Fohász]] :[[Te is tudod]] / József és Mária :[[Népdal]] :[[Bujdosó kuruc éneke]] :[[A gólyához]] :[[A bujdosni se tudó szegénylegény éneke]] :[[Templom és iskola]] Instrumentális dalok :[[Prolog]] :[[Attacca affrettando]] :[[Intermezzo]] :[[Giocoso]] :[[Appassionato languendo]] :[[Miserioso]] :[[Battuta animato]] :[[Arsis]] :[[Thesis]] :[[Molto concitato]] :[[Marziale]] :[[Malinconico]] :[[Air]] :[[Psalmus riminiscencia]] :[[Saltato rustico]] :[[Epilog]] :[[Csomakőrösi csillagok]] :[[A nagyenyedi szolgadiák]] :[[Egyetem Göttingenben]] :[[A Vöröstoronyi szorosban]] :[[A székelyek szentje dalszöveg|A székelyek szentje]] :[[A vándor]] :[[Zangla kapujában]] :[[A phouktáli kolostorban]] :[[Dzsungária álma]] :[[A mocsárban]] :[[Az örökkévalóság ösvényén]] :[[A Himalája magyar remetéje]] :[[A történet II|A történet]] :[[Úton a mélybe]] :[[A Föld középpontjában]] :[[Tűztánc]] :[[A tudós és a lány]] :[[Útszéli Krisztusok]] :[[Szerelem a tűzben]] :[[Jelek]] :[[A Tűzlány álma]] :[[Vágyakozás]] :[[Most és mindörökké]] :[[Vissza a földre]] :[[A tenger partján]] :[[1920]] :[[Trák attak]] :[[Macedon Express]] :[[Budapest - Amsterdam]] :[[Pogány ünnep]] :[[Felszentelés és átok]] :[[Lány a kútnál]] :[[Megkísértés - Apage Satanas]] :[[Hazatérés]] :[[Kétség és bizonyosság]] :[[Requiem eternam]] :[[Attak]] :[[Tél a hegyek között]] :[[Zene karácsonykor]] :[[Spanyol álom]] :[[Forszázs]] :[[In memoriam...]] :[[Úton hazafelé]] :[[Égi leszállópálya]] :[[Kötelékben]] :[[Wizzard's love]] [[A sámán szerelme]] :[[Élet vagy halál instru|Élet vagy halál]] :[[Sacra Corona dalszöveg II.|Sacra Corona]] Zene és próza Szövegíró szerint Koltay Gergely Költők Zeneszerző szerint Jelenlegi Kormorán tagok Régebbi Kormorán tagok Egyéb szerzők Nyelv szerint angol :[[Forest fire]] :[[Highwayman]] :[[Love is all]] :[[Cross talks]] :[[Going home]] :[[Who Knows who]] :[[Take a giant step]] :[[Keep on dreaming]] :[[Lines in my old book]] :[[Baby bride]] :[[I swear she bleeds]] :[[Good morning]] :[[Life Is Or Die]] latin :[[Kyrie]] :[[Gloria]] :[[Dies irae|Dies Irae]] :[[Tuba mirum]] :[[Credo]] :[[Rex Gloriae]] :[[Sanctus]] :[[Agnus Dei]] :[[Benedicamus Domino]] :[[Resurrexit Alleluia|Sacra Corona]] :[[Te Deum]] :[[Christus vincit]] :[[Hosanna in excelsis deo]] :[[Resurrexit Alleluia]] :[[Te Deum]] :[[Julianus barát]] :[[Domine Jesu Christe]] :[[Mise]] :[[Inte Domine speravi]] :[[Te Deum a sivatagban]] lovári :[[Boldogasszony anyánk - Baxtalyi romnyi amari dejóri]] :[[Isten hazánkért - O del anda them]] :[[Mint a szép híves patakra - Sár pek scumpo abyóro]] :[[Az Isten Bárányára - Pe Devlesko Barkóro]] spanyol :[[Para todo el mundo cada día]] szlovák=